Where there's Naquadah there's a way
by bookgal33
Summary: An idea sparked by season 5, Failsafe. What if there was a way to mine the naquadah asteroid? How I imagine there were closer alliances made between the Jaffa and the Tauri. How the SGC found a new way to monitor planets, and banter between SG-1.
1. Chapter 1

Jack O'Neill rolls onto his side and stares at the beautiful woman snoring next to him. He grins down at her. Who would have thought that Major Doctor Samantha Carter, genius, solider, and all around superhero snored? Granted it's very soft and intermittent, but still a snore. Luckily, they aren't on a planet where silence, even in sleep, is essential.

A soft, nearly silent footstep alerts O'Neill that someone is approaching the tent. Slowly he eases to his feet. Crouched down he slides out of the small two person tent and comes face to face with Teal'c.

They trade watch without a word. The big Jaffa enters the tent he is sharing with Daniel. Jack stretches and moves into the trees to check the perimeter. He moves silently through the trees and brush stopping at the check points to scan for energy readings or life signs.

P53X 3D7 so far is uninhabited, but Teal'c remembered the address from his time as First Prime to the snakehead Apophis, so caution is the order of the day. Daniel objected, of course, as it hinders his study of the ruins, but was appeased by the possibility of setting up a research station or a dig later on, if all goes well.

Based on probes and Teal'c's memory of the place, SG-1 got the go-ahead to explore and take samples. Daniel got all excited about some rubble near the campsite that shows it could have been an significant place of worship for _someone._ Jack tuned him out after his speculations started to repeat.

Carter was more interested in the soil and plant samples. Jack sighed. The science geeks were gonna go nuts over whatever she was collecting. The geologists were champing at the bit to get here, based on the UAV's last fly by. Apparently there's some significant rocks that might be worth mining.

Even Doc Frasier was excited about this mission, as Teal'c recognized a few plants that are used in Jaffa medicine. The part that surprised him was that the Jaffa HAD medicine. He thought they relied on the snakes. Teal'c explained they helped children and the older members of the ranks. They either boosted healing or warded off illnesses. Frasier thinks they would be even more potent on humans. Jack heard the term 'superdrug' more times in one hour than he did in months.

Which explains why SG-1 is sneaking around a known Go'auld world hoping to make it a research station. And why he now knows his 2IC snores. Thinking about the cute little snores brings a half smile to the Colonel's face. It makes the time pass anyway.

The sun is starting to break over the horizon and the perimeter is quiet. A few night animals and what looked like a very large lizard were the only things crossing the watch lines. The lizard had creeped the hell out of him.

Back at the camp, Daniel is starting a fire for breakfast. Without looking up, he informed Jack, "Teal'c said it was fine." He rummages in his pack and pulls out an old fashioned coffee urn. "I brought coffee from base."

"Great. Save me a cup." Jack ducks into the tent and grins at Carter now curled up in her sleeping bag. "Up an at 'em, Major," he says.

His subordinate opens one eye and blinks at the light. "Yessir," she mumbles. Carter sits up and shivers at the morning chill.

"Daniel's got coffee. Brought some ancient artifact to brew it in," he shrugs.

"It's a camping percalotor, Jack!" Daniel yells out to him.

"DanielJackson, it would be wise to moderate your voice." Teal'c advises.

Carter sniffs. "MMM. Coffee." Her near perfect impression of Homer Simpson startled O'Neill.

"No doughnuts," Jack says sadly. She grins at him. "Sorry sir. Have to wait till this afternoon."

"Yes, finally," he grumbles.

"I know sir, it hasn't been the easiest mission, but there are some really good leads on these plants and who knows what the geology teams will find?"

The Colonel waves a hand. "I know, Carter. It's just being on edge. Do we really want to set up a research station on a planet that could be re-invaded by the Go'auld?"

Carter nods. "That bothers me too, sir."

"O'Neill, MajorCarter." Teal'c calls. "Daniel Jackson is making more coffee, and we should break camp in preparation to depart."

"Yeah, coming, T."

The two officers settle by the campfire and warm their hands on the coffee mugs. MRE breakfasts are quickly eaten and the debris is packed away. Daniel is leafing through his notebooks. Occassionally he mumbles a work in Egyptian or makes a note on a cross reference.

"I hope they send a team to study the temple," he comments. "It's really fascinating."

"Uh-huh." Jack responds around his coffee. He scowls at Daniel and then into his cup.

When Daniel tries to continue, Carter asks him to check the stream. "Did we leave any trace or equipment down there? I haven't been this morning."

"Oh right. Be right back." The archeologist pushed his glasses up on his nose and trots off.

"Extra day of leave, Carter." O'Neill grins.

She smiles back. "Thank you sir."

The four break down their camp with practised moves and have everything at the Stargate ready to go. Daniel heads back to the temple for one last scan with his camera, and Jack sends Teal'c to drag him out. He keeps getting an itchy feeling at the back of his neck. Something about this place bugs him. He plants himself on the side of the stargate platform, P-90 ready.

Carter places the last of the samples on the FRED that came through earlier in the day. "Sir?" she asks noticing his stance.

"Place gives me the creeps, Major. Get ready to dial out, when Teal'c gets here with Daniel."

She nods. Carter checks her zat gun, strapped to her leg. After so many years in the field with the Colonel, she trusts his instincts.

Movement on the path catches Jack's attention and he nods at her. Carter punches the symbols into the DHD and the stargate opens with the signature whoosh and billow. The IDC is sent and the FRED follows with the samples, supplies and trash.

Jack pulls his weapon into firing position until he sees who's coming down the path. His shoulders relax as he sees Daniel in the lead with his notebook and camera.

"Let's go, boys. Time to go home," he calls out. "Carter, hold here," he orders. He hasn't lowered his weapon.

His second turns in surprise. She was one step away from entering the wormhole. "Yes sir." Carter pulls her zat from her leg sheath, covering Daniel and Teal'c.

"O'Neill, I believe we should leave now." Teal'c asserts.

"Trouble?"

The Jaffa shakes his head. He and the Colonel share a look, born of experience and survival in combat. Jack shivers. Teal'c stands behind the DHD with his staff weapon armed.

"Yeah. Everyone let's go." Jack shoves Daniel in front of the wormhole. "Go, Daniel." He orders. "Carter, right after Daniel."

The double slurp tells him they are safe. "Okay Teal'c. Let's go." They back into the wormhole, weapons still primed.

They step through the gate and the light and dark streak by. The institutional walls and harsh lighting of the gate room are a welcome site. The blue-white light snaps off and they are home and safe.

"Welcome back, SG-1. Briefing in three hours." General Hammond's voice echos down on them.


	2. Chapter 2

The team heads to the infirmary to be checked out. As usual Teal'c is cleared before the rest of the team and he heads to his quarters for rest and to write up his reports.

Daniel has to be treated for some scrapes and a cut he got while working in the temple. Sam is first in line for the CAT scanner and disappears down the hall.

Doc Frasier draws blood and checks his pupils. Needles and penlights. His favorite things. "Well, there's no entry scars, no wounds. How are you feeling, Colonel?"

"Fine, Doc. Glad to be back. Can I take a shower now?" Jack asks impatiently.

Frasier ignores him while handing off his blood sample. "You're next in the scanner, sir. Sam's almost done, so I'll have you wait."

"D'oh," he sighs. That's a no then. Janet has perfected the art of saying no to her superior officers without ever saying the word. One of the nurses escorts him to the CAT scanner room, as if no off world team member could find it. He settles into the chairs outside the machine room and prepares to wait. Scanning the magazines he makes a face at the lack of interesting reading material.

Twenty minutes later Carter emerges from the scanner. She blinks at the change of light. The creak of the chair tells her someone is waiting.

"Oh, Colonel. You're next?"

He nods. "You okay? No passengers?"

Carter grimaces. "No, sir."

A nurse appears with Daniel in tow. "Please have a seat Dr. Jackson." She turns to Carter. "If you'll come with me Major, we can do the final check, and you can shower and change."

Carter nods. She smiles at both her teammates, waiting for the scanner. Daniel doesn't see the smile as he picks up the closest magazine and reads about the outdated news. O'Neill rolls his eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if Daniel actually didn't know what happened last month.

"Now all I need is a doughnut and a really big cup of coffee," Jack comments as he and Carter walk to the briefing room. The shower and a clean set of BDU's helped revive him.

"And a good night's sleep," she adds after a yawn.

"Oh, I thought you slept pretty well on the planet." He says with a half smile.

"Sir?" Carter is confused

"The snoring, Major. You rested well enough to snore." Jack grins at her before entering the briefing room and heading to the coffee station. "Mmmm, doughnuts," he Homers.

Carter stands stock still at the door. She can feel her face flush as she watches her CO pick the perfect pastry.

" _Damnit."_ Carter curses under her breath. She got too comfortable sharing a tent with the Colonel. Knowing his combat instincts were far superior to hers she relaxed and slept deeper on the planet than she should have.

If she were honest she slept better there than she does at home, but she tries to shut off that train of thought.

The briefing goes to script. In fact, Jack predicted the reactions of his team and his CO and has updated his win ratio in his head. It's a little game he plays to relieve the boredom of briefings. He started it years ago during his test pilot days when the brass needed a detailed break down of every flight of every plane.

Daniel waxed poetic about the temple ruins and his half baked theory of it not being a Go'auld temple at first. He then argued for another five minutes for an archeological team to go and study the ruins and see if they could uncover any signs of it being an Ancient, Furling, or Asgard site.

Hammond promised to think about it and if the Go'auld stayed away for the next few months they could send a research team for in depth studies. Daniel agreed, but sulked the rest of the briefing. Jack gave himself an extra point for the sulking.

Carter summarized the findings and samples she took. She reported where the samples had gone to and the preliminary reports on them. She agreed with Daniel, which got her a glare from the Colonel, about it not being an original Go'auld temple, based on some energy readings she took. She too, requested a future mission after the samples had been tested to do more research on the readings. Jack appreciated Carter's reports more than Daniel's because Carter had learned military brevity, despite the fact she forgot and geeked out on occasion.

Teal'c recommended that they wait on sending any new teams through to the planet, based on his experiences.

"We would not go often. Perhaps every three or four months. The schedule was erratic." He reported. "Sometimes with a priestess. Those were more heavily armed excursions." Neither he nor Jack mentioned the odd feelings they got before they left. Like they were being targeted.

"General, we could set up surveillence cameras near the gate." Jack recommends. "Something small and easily hidden to monitor any activity."

"How would we retrieve the footage, Colonel?" Hammond asks practically.

"Well, sir I have an idea." Carter jumps in.

Hammond nods for her to continue.

"The MALP has a video feed and uses radio waves to communicate. What if somehow we could upload the camera footage using the MALP? That way no teams would be in danger and we could send a scheduled probe once a week when we do recon for mission lists."

Daniel interrupts, "Could we set up a wireless connection at the gate and when the MALP gets close it triggers the download?"

"I don't know of any cameras with a wireless connection, Daniel." Sam points out. "And while the camera idea is a good one, video cameras don't have the memory, durability, and battery life we'd need for this planet," Sam says.

Daniel slumps back down in his chair, sulking again. Sam worries her pen trying to find a solution.

Suddenly the answer comes. "What about hunting cameras?" Jack asks.

Four heads swivel and stare at him.

"Sir?" Carter asks hesitantly.

"Near my place in Minnesota a group is doing a wildlife study. They strap these big, honking cameras to trees in certain places. Every once in a while they gather the footage and use it for their study," he explains. "The photos are dated and timed, which helps to establish a population. But it's even better for us, since we'd have a base point to work with. I think some of those newer models have a computer connection."

Hammond makes a decision. "Look into it. I want a report on the viability of this plan in three days."

"Yes, sir."

Hammond shoves his chair back signalling the end of the briefing.

*************************************************************c.3

Two days later, O'Neill wanders into Carter's lab. Scattered across the table are the remains of several field cameras, a few batteries, and one intact naquada generator.

"Whatcha doing, Carter?" he asks after scanning the table.

"Oh sir!" Carter looks up from the camera she is tinkering with. "The idea you had with the field cameras was great. They are certainly durable enough for most of the worlds we visit. And we could just leave them in some area near the stargate." Sam takes a breath, and gestures to the camera on her table. "Do you know they have motion detectors? Not a wide range, but I've been working on extending it." Her blue eyes shine with glee.

"Um yes, I did know that. About the motion detectors. So all this…" Jack sweeps his hand over the bits and pieces of technology. "is extending range of motion?"

"Oh, no." Carter focuses on the full project. "The ones that have a computer connection, require some type of data plan." She frowns at that.

"Which would be a problem," he observes. He's gotten comfortable at her workstation. Jack shoves his hands into his pockets and leans back on the lab table.

"Yes, sir." Carter grins at the thought of the roaming charges. "But I thought converting it to the video feed frequency used on the MALP's would solve that."

"Taking a bit longer than expected, Major?"

"I finally did get that up and running." She assures him. "But it ate up a lot of the battery power. And if we want to leave them for long term recon, we need a longer term power core."

"Something tells me that the generator might stick out," comes the wry response.

"Remember the probe the Russians used on the water planet?"

"Oy." Jack mutters. "That was nuclear powered. Could last what 10 years?"

"That's what they said. Now we haven't needed long term drones," she points out.

"As we have the 'gate." Jack agrees.

"Yes, sir." Carter smiles at him again. "However, that got me thinking about using naquada. As you said our version of the generator is pretty big for this."

"And I can't see Hammond allowing us to leave them lying around the galaxy," he mutters. He doesn't mention that the Go'auld can sense naquada and would be pretty quick to snap up a generator. She knows this already. Better than he does, in fact.

"No, sir." Sam answers patiently. "As you remember, the Orbanian version of the generator is much smaller than ours. We've been trying to reduce it, but so far it isn't producing an equal amount of power that this one gives." She indicated the generator on her table. "That's been the main stumbling block, but for this, we need only a fraction of the power a naquada generator can produce."

O'Neill thinks it over and finally nods. "Good thinking, Carter." He compliments her. "This would be a great tool for some of the research stations they want to set up. Go in, plant a camera or two, get out and then dial up later for the data before sending a team in."

Carter nods. "That's what I was thinking." She smiles at her CO acknowledging the same line of thought. "I'm trying to get a prototype running before the briefing tomorrow."

Jack pulls a stool over to the table. "What's the problem?"

Sam is startled. Never in the years she's been at the SGC has Jack O'Neill evinced any interest in 'gadgets and doohickeys'. "Sir?"

"I'm not any good to you with the generator," he waves at the silver double orbed power source with a slight grimace. "But I set up my security system with motion detectors at the cabin. Did a little tinkering with those," he admits.

Carter nods. "The camera doesn't give a wide range of motion or detection." Carter points to the camera in front of her and says, "This one has a 55 degree angle of motion and detection is about 60 feet.

Jack grimaces. "Not near enough for this gate." The Stargate on this world was in open country with only a few large trees near the gate itself.

"No sir." Carter agrees. "I was trying to get at least a kilometer, but again none of the camera batteries can handle it."

Jack understands why she needs a better power source. "I can adapt the motion sensor." He's already started. The long fingered hands are manipulating her screwdriver sets to change the settings and range. Sam watches in fascination for a moment, at the ease at which the Colonel can work with tools and technology.

"Something else, Carter?" he asks as she stares at his hands.

Snapped out of her reverie she focuses back on the power sources. "Uh, no. I'll just work on the generator."

They work well together for the next few hours. Finally the prototype camera has a motion range of 100 degrees and the detection range of half a mile.

"Wow, sir. That's amazing." Carter enthuses as she tests the detection range. She waves her arms into the very edges of the range and sees the camera lens flicker. "Now all we have to do is figure how to power it."

"Well, that's your department." Jack stands up and stretches his back out. His shoulder protests the unexpected motion and pops.

"Are you hungry, Carter? I'm starving."

Suddenly recalled to the time, Sam realizes she's missed lunch and it's close to dinner. "Yeah. I could eat."

"Let's get out of here." He suggests.

Sam starts to protest she still has to work on the power problem when the Colonel forestalls her. "Hammond only wanted to know if this could work. He's not going to demand working field cameras tomorrow." Jack thinks about it. "Probably."

A reluctant laugh escapes Sam. "True. And a break would help." Sam stretches and rolls her neck to relax the kinks.

"Ow." She rubs the back of her neck as pain radiates through her shoulders.

"C'mere." Jack says. He pulls her back toward him and massages her shoulders and neck. His strong hands and long fingers manipulate the knots and tension out of her upper back.

"Oooh." Sam moans. Her head falls forward as her body relaxes.

"Better?" The Colonel's voice has deepened. He slides his hands up her back and to her neck with a gentle pressure.

"Oh, yeah," Sam sighs in relief. " You're really good," she adds.

"Mmm." He agrees. Jack caresses her neck one last time before finishing and heading to the door. "Grab your stuff, Major, and pack it in for tonight."

Sam shuts down her computers and powers down the reactor. She rolls her neck one last time, still feeling his hands on her skin. Sam sighs as she watches him walk away.

They share an elevator to the locker room and then change back to street clothes.

Sam's stomach growls as the elevator heads to the surface.

Jack grins. "How about a pizza, Carter?"

"Umm, thank you sir, but"

"Mario's?" he cajoles. The rare Jack grin broadens at her hesitation.

Her stomach growls again. "Sure." Mario's is a weakness that nearly every Academy graduate develops. New York style pizza with late night delivery. Carter once confessed that she was addicted to Mario's Greek pie. Olives, eggplant and feta cheese with the regular tomato sauce and cheese.

Jack likes the classic Italian meat. Sausage, pepperoni, with mushrooms. When they had team night and ordered pizza, Daniel came up with some crazy theory about everyone's pizza preferences and how it showed their personalities. Apparently liking a classic pie meant you were boring and resistant to change, while Carter's showed innovation and a tendency to break rules.

When Teal'c asked what Daniel's preference of cheese pizza meant, Daniel finally stammered out open mindedness. It was then the rest of the team agreed Daniel wasn't allowed to order pizza for team nights anymore.

Carter waves to him from a back booth as he enters the place. Sliding in across from her he stretches his legs and bumps into something.

A flash of surprise tells him it was her. Jack shifts closer to the wall. "Sorry, Carter."

"No problem, sir. Oh, I ordered you a beer, if that's okay." She nods at the drink on the table.

"Great. Thanks. Could use one, after the day." He takes a deep sip.

Sam nods. One of the other SG teams had some trouble and returned early with some type of virus. Hammond ordered the gate room cleaned as best they could to prevent infection. The gate room was sealed off all morning. The Colonel was supervising medical clean up teams and technicians until lunch time.

"Thanks again, sir for your help with the cameras. You have a knack for them."

Jack winces and looks around. "Don't spread it around," he pleads. "I've got a reputation to uphold."

Sam laughs. "Secret's safe with me sir," she promises.

The waitress appears. "So what can I get for you both?"

"The lady will have the Greek pie." Jack says quickly. "And a small Italian classic for me."

"You bet." She make a quick note and hustles off.

"Thanks again, sir."

"Hey, you got the beer, right." He teases. "Least I can do."

Mindful of their surroundings they keep the conversation sanitized, but share news and updates of work.

After the second missed question, Jack nudges her foot with his boot. "What's that big brain chewing on?"

Sam grins at him over her slice of pizza. "At the moment, pizza." She takes a quick bite. After she finishes it she pulls out her notepad from her purse.

"But I think I have an idea for the battery."

She sketches out a schematic for a replacement battery in between bites of her pizza.

Jack watches as she draws the new power core. "How big?"

"I think, with Siler's help, we can get it to fit into the camera."

He studies the upside down drawing. "Yeah." He nods and sips at his beer. "Can you do the math before the briefing?"

Carter looks insulted for a moment. Then she remembers they have an early briefing with the General. She studies the drawing and works out the power generation. "Preliminary only, sir."

"Then we have to convince them to let us build it."

"I think the General would agree to that, sir. After all it's more covert than a MALP, safer than sending a team, and cheaper than any other recon device we have."

He nods. "Except for the power core," he points out.

"Well, we only need a small amount," Sam argues. "But you're right, sir. Getting enough for say half a dozen might be a problem."

"We only need to convince Hammond it can work. We can worry about building it and getting the equipment after tomorrow, if he approves it." Jack finishes his beer and signals their waitress.

"Anything else, here?" she smiles at the tall, good looking guy. Shame he is so taken with his companion.

"Just box up the rest and the check," he answers with a smile.

Sam suddenly realizes she's been out with her CO. While it's not a date, it has probably broken the frat regs.

"Umm, sir." She hedges. Sam fiddles with her wine glass.

"Relax, Carter. It was work. And you're paying half." He assures her.

A relieved look flashes over her face as they settle up the bill and walk out to their cars.

"Thank you, sir." Carter says as she gets out her keys. "It was helpful to get out of the lab."

"Anytime. See you in the morning."

Jack watches from his truck as she drives off in the direction of her house. He starts his truck and drives home.


	3. Chapter 3

Level 27 SGC Briefing room 0900

Daniel yawns as he takes his seat in the briefing room. He spent the last few days holed up in his lab working on the temple texts and hunting out references. He pours another cup of coffee and savors the warmth of the liquid and the kick of the caffeine.

Sam is already there, fiddling with a field camera and the projector.

Jack wanders in, chatting with Teal'c about hockey. Only Jack could convert a feared Jaffa warrior into a hockey fan. Teal'c is making the case for Vancouver while Jack thinks the Avalanche will go all the way.

General Hammond comes in, putting a halt to the conversation.

"Well, people, what do you have for me?" he starts.

Sam and Daniel exchange looks. She nods at his notes and he shrugs.

"Well, General I believe that this wasn't a Go'auld planet originally. It seems to have been settled by one of the 4 races we encountered on Heliopolis." Seeing the confused look from the General, he clarifies "Ernest Littlefield's world." Daniel says. The General's face clears and he nods for him to continue.

"I've found Asguard and Ancient writings, and have translated some of it, and like Heliopolis it seems to be a meeting place." Daniel passes out his rough translation of some of the temple carvings. "It's still a work in progress, and the dialects are old. Even for Ancient," he grins.

Jack coughs at the joke. "Funny," he snarks at Daniel. Who ignores him.

"So would it have one of those holograph devices that you described on Heliopolis?" Hammond asks.

"Umm, we don't know." Daniel answers. "Sam took readings and came up with odd energy signatures, but nothing that seems to match."

"It could be something else, entirely, sir." Sam comments. "It's not Go'auld, and since we only have a limited understanding of Ancient technology, they could have different energy sources over their history."

Hammonds nods. "Seems reasonable to assume that. Can we pinpoint a location for the energy source?"

"No, sir." Jack jumps in. "I made the decision for the team to stay close to the temple and the gate just in case."

"Yes, General." Daniel agrees. A quick glare at Jack reminds him of that argument.

"In any case, General Hammond, any device hidden in a temple would have been discovered by whatever Go'auld invaded that planet." Teal'c assures him. "It would have been removed and used."

"Well that's another reason to keep this world on our mission lists." Hammond says. "Major Carter have you come up with a surveillance solution?"

"I believe so, sir." Carter points the remote and the lights dim and the screen comes on. "Thanks to Col. O'Neill we are going to try to use field cameras." Several photos of field cameras appear on the screen.

"Based on the specs, I did some experimentation on these models." Another click and new models appear. "After some work, I was able to convert the camera's data link to use the same frequency used by the MALP. Colonel O'Neill extended the range of motion on this camera." Sam indicates the one at her seat. Too late she realizes the Colonel is signaling her to keep him out of it. She winces, but hurries on.

"The problem is going to be, power," she states. "Both the extended motion detector and the frequency conversion uses more power than the battery can handle for long term recon."

Daniel has been shooting looks at Jack, who is ignoring him. Suddenly something that Sam says clicks in Daniel's mind and he asks, "But isn't the data link only used when we need to collect the footage?" Daniel asks.

Sam nods. "That's true, but in preliminary trials, without the extended range of motion, the download drains out the battery, so we'd only get partial footage." Sam answers. "I'm working with Sgt. Siler to build a naquada battery that will replace the manufacturer's one." Here she puts up her calculations and sketch of a small power core for the cameras.

"I've determined we'd need a gram of refined naquada for each camera battery, we want to build."

It's not the amount, but the fact that they need refined naquada, that elicts a startled curse from Jack O'Neill.

"Sorry, General." He apologizes.

Hammond nods. "The sentiment is understood, Jack." Hammond turns to Sam.

"Are you positive, Major?"

"Yes, sir. Without the refining process we'd need more of the ore, which would make it impossible to create a battery to fit the area. I know it's a lot, for us, but most Goauld planets have naquada deposits, or even remnants in the soil."

Daniel mutters something and Teal'c frowns at the reminder of General Bauer.

Sam continues on, "So they probably won't zero in on our power source if it's small enough."

Daniel nods. "It'll just be noise in the background. Especially with the Jaffa and their other technology."

"That's what we're hoping," Sam smiles at her friend. "And then of course with these cameras, we'd increase our ability to monitor other planets for research without endangering SG teams and it would significantly reduce a line item in our budget."

Jack leans forward, one eyebrow arched. "Do tell, Carter."

Hammond answers for her. "Equipment, Colonel. The Pentagon is unhappy about us losing probes, UAV's, weapons, and other assorted technologies on the worlds we visit. In fact, this week I got a request to reduce our losses."

"Or?" Daniel asks.

"They'll cut teams Daniel." Jack tells him. "Most likely the science ones or the diplomats."

Hammond cuts off what would be a lengthy protest from Dr. Jackson. "Colonel O'Neill is correct. The newer teams would be reduced or absorbed into already existing teams. Some of the science and culture areas would be eliminated altogether."

Daniel's mouth falls open in outrage.

"So to get back on track, Major. You need how much naquada for this project?"

"Umm, about 12 grams, sir." Carter repeats. She opens her mouth to explain why and thinks better of it, seeing the Colonel's quickly smothered yawn.

"Very well, Major. I'll see what we can do."

"Thank you sir. I believe this will be worth it." Sam answers gratefully.

The team is dismissed and heads to their respective destinations. "Jack!" Hammond calls out.

Jack stops and turns around. "Yes, sir?" He's relaxed in his green BDU's.

"I want you to work with Major Carter and Sgt. Siler on this."

"Sir?" The request startles the Colonel. He's made it clear to most people that he has little interest in the science aspects of the program, although his team and Hammond know better. Hammond usually humors him, but not this time.

"Work on the cameras with them. You know as well as I do that we need to reduce our losses.."

Jack growls a very uncomplimentary phrase about politicans which Hammond ignores. "No one here has your tactical experience and strategy expertise. We don't need every camera with a wide range of motion, Jack. Customize them for the terrain and the mission we want to accomplish. I want to reduce my casualty lists more than the Pentagon wants to save money on equipment."

Faced with that logic Jack can't argue. He nods. "Yes, sir." Jack sighs.

"Good man." Hammond smiles at him and picks up his phone.

Jack recognizing dismissal leaves the briefing room and runs into Daniel, who was obviously waiting for him. Jack ignores his friend on the way to his office.

"So what did Hammond want?"

"Work, Daniel." Jack answers shortly. He enters his office and rummages in his desk.

Daniel stands and looks around. He's so rarely in Jack's office that it fascinates him. The airplane models hanging from the ceiling twist and spin on invisible wires. He knows Jack's flown most of the model types. The crammed bookshelves have history texts, grammar manuals, some religion books, and old battered engineering books. On the wall across from the door is Jack's prized autographed poster of The Simpsons.

"What Daniel?" Jack barks.

"Sam said you helped with the motion detectors?" Daniel ventures.

"I do have a Master's in Aerospace Engineering, Daniel," Jack says curtly.

"Oh yeah, right." Daniel pushes his glasses up his nose. His gaze falls on the framed degree from the University of Southern California on the visitor chair.

"Anything else?" Jack asks his friend.

"So you think they'd really cut the history and science departments?" Daniel gets to his real question.

Jack sighs. He shoves his notepad away. "Daniel, Kinsey would shut this place down tomorrow. Why does the fact they'd cut science and culture teams surprise you?" Jack points out.

Daniel nods. "Right. Well, I guess I should go."

Jack sits at his desk. "See ya." He pulls the notepad close to him and starts to write up his report for the motion detectors.

An hour later he turns on the computer and types up his report and sends it to Hammond, Siler and Carter along with the news he's working with them on the camera project. Finished for the afternoon he heads to the mess for a cake break.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack sits in the center of the mess. He brought some paperwork, and is engrossed in the mission lists for the next few weeks. He suspects most of the off world jaunts will be reassigned until the camera project is done. He makes a few notes about which teams might work best, but is mostly just eating his cake and listening to the other people in the mess.

He nearly chokes on his coffee when he hears the new geology team behind him talking about the samples SG-1 brought back. He wonders how the hell he's gonna get out of there without being dragged into their conversation.

He's heard from other team leaders that the head of the department can talk for hours about rocks. And if he has core samples, oy.

"Hey, Jack." Daniel slides into the seat across from him. Teal'c appears with his usual loaded tray and sits next to him. "O'Neill."

"Guys." He eyes their plates. "A little snack?" he quips. While no one can rival Teal'c in his food consumption, Daniel has a loaded plate too.

"Teal'c dragged me away from my translations when I told him I skipped lunch." Daniel stabs his fork into the salad. Jack grins at his Jaffa friend. He can imagine the scene.

Teal'c merely digs into his potatos.

"How do you forget to eat, Daniel?" Jack asks.

He shrugs. "I was working."

"Yeah, so was I, but I still ate," Jack replied, gesturing to the mission lists and schedules.

Daniel's eyes light up at the lists. "Where we going next?"

"Hammond wants Carter and I to work on the field cameras this next week."

"And I have contacted Master Bra'tac for assistance in helping Dr. Fraiser with the medicinal plants. He will be here with some of our allies. General Hammond requested I act as liasion." Teal'c adds.

"So we're off the mission list," Daniel slumps slightly.

"For a week or two." Jack answers. "You can work on the translations and the artifacts instead of passing them on to the research departments." Jack stands up and collects his plate and paperwork. "See ya later, guys."

He bolts from the mess, ignoring the cries of the geology team. He avoids the elevator and takes the stairs for a few levels until he's sure they wouldn't find him. He emerges on the lab level and heads to the elevators.

"Sir!" comes a call from behind him.

"D'oh." He mutters. Jack turns. "Yes, Carter?"

"I just saw that General Hammond wants you to work on the camera project." Even though it isn't a question, Jack understands what she's asking

"Apparently my technical expertise impressed Hammond. He wants them customized on the detectors for the planet, terrain, and mission."

"Well, that's good, sir." Carter smiles at him. "It will be easier with you helping. Siler and I have already refined the battery design. We're going to build it starting tomorrow."

Jack rocks back on his heels. "Well, good. Let me know when you need my skills."

Before Sam can answer, Dr. Fraiser turns a corner. "Ah, Colonel. Sam."

Sam hears him mutter, "D'oh," under his breath. She bites back a smile.

"Hey Janet." She greets her friend.

"Hi, Doc."

"I was going over some of the preliminary analysis of these plants you brought back. Several are very interesting and could be developed into an antibiotic." Janet turns to the Colonel.

"Do you know when the Jaffa healers will arrive, sir?"

"Uh, no. Teal'c contacted Bra'tac. He's asking around."

"Carefully, I hope." Sam observes. Like most of the SGC, Carter is fond of the old Jaffa.

Jack nods. "T said maybe the end of the week."

"Good." Janet turns to leave. "Oh, if you see Teal'c before I do, can you ask him if they can bring their version of the medicine? I want to see what types of drugs or mixtures they developed."

"He was in the mess with Daniel," O'Neill offers. "But yeah, sure Doc." He checks his watch wondering if he'll ever get home. Janet smiles at both of them and heads off to find Teal'c.

"Busy, sir?" Carter inquires.

"Nope. Just off duty for the weekend," Jack grins. "Hockey, fishing, and a new Simpsons episode await."

Sam checks her own watch. "Oh, wow. Yeah me too."

"Well have a good one, Major." Jack waves at her as he heads to the elevator.

"You too, sir." Sam heads back to her lab to shut down her equipment and lock down the naquadah generator. Once there, she sees another e-mail from the geology team asking to visit the planet. She sees that all of SG-1 and the General were cc'd on it.

She laughs, thinking of what Teal'c and the General will do with that request. After everything is powered down and locked up, she swipes her card, locking the lab. Sam heads to the locker room and changes out of her BDU's and gets her helmet. It was a bike day, and she can't wait to ride home.

Heading to the sign out station, she's puzzled at the line. She can't see beyond one of the SG-3 team members. A new Lt. she believes, but the familiar "For crying out loud," tells her what the hold up might be. She steps around the mountain of a Marine and sees Miles arguing with the Colonel.

"Hi, Colonel." She greets him as if she hasn't seen him all day. "How've you been?"

Hope and relief flashes over his face as he sees her. "Carter!"

"Oh, hello, Major Carter."

"Miles. How's geology?" she asks. She turns toward the scientist. "Have a good night, sir." Sam waves to her CO.

Jack mouths, "Thank you' to her and quickly signs out.

Miles has missed the amusing and rare sight of the highly decorated and fearless Special Forces Colonel sprinting away from him, but it entertains the security team and the rest of the SGC staff awaiting sign out.

Meanwhile, having another scientist to talk to lets the geologist unleash his grievances in more technical terms. Sam steps off to the side, allowing the short line of off duty personnel to sign out. When they've gone, she cuts off his flood of demands and explanations.

"Miles, I know the place is interesting, and those minerals could be a gold mine." Sam grins at his wince. "But the planet is a known Go'auld world." She holds up a hand to interrupt his doubts.

"Teal'c says he's visited that world many times when he was First Prime and even before," Sam informs him. "Do you really want to set up a mining station where you could be captured by a Go'auld without warning?"

He pales at the thought of being tortured or taken as a host. "Right, Major." He nods several times.

"Keep this quiet," she tells him, knowing it'll be all over the base by morning, "But there's a project underway to keep worlds like this one under surveillance so we can go in and set up research stations or mining commands."

"Wow. That's great. Just wait…" Miles stops. "Yeah, well that'll be great. You'll tell me when?"

"Sure." She answers. "See you next week." Sam signs out and heads down the hall and home. Sam straddles the Indian she finally got working and takes a ride through the Springs to unwind.


	5. Chapter 5

Gate room

The chunk of the chevons are heard while the alarm signalling an incoming wormhole blares. The four members of SG-1 and General Hammond wait at the end of the ramp for the dialing to finish and the wormhole to connect.

"Master Bra'tac's IDC confirmed," comes the call from the operations room.

"Open the iris," Hammond orders.

The hissing clank of the iris retracting rattles the glass. Everyone in the control room is used to the vibrations and continue on their work.

"Teal'c, did Bra'tac say who was coming?" Daniel asks carefully. He peers at his friend.

"He did not, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answers the question that was asked.

"What Daniel wants to know, T, is how many and are they all Apophis rebels?" O'Neill asks. Daniel scowls at Jack from the end of the line.

"He only said he had rebel allies with knowledge of these plants."

Muttering comes from down the line. One soft cough from the General halts that. Teal'c allows a small smile to lift his lips momentarily. His young human friend often had little patience with incomplete information. He finds it an amusing contradiction of Daniel Jackson's character. The endless patience while translating writing or digging in the ground looking for shards of bone. Then the frustration that comes with not knowing an answer and the rush to discover it.

The line of people come to attention when the peculiar slurp of people emerging from the event horizon sounds and four Jaffa stand on the ramp.

"Welcome to Earth," Hammond greets the three strangers and Bra'tac. He steps forward to shake his hand.

"Hammond of Texas." Bra'tac gives his usual greeting and moves his hand over his metal skull cap.

"Master Bra'tac." The General smiles at his ally and friend. "It's good to see you well."

"And you. Allow me to present three Jaffa allies." They step forward as they are introduced. Two men and one woman dressed in the pale linen robes that O'Neill calls the Jaffa civies. Each bows their head as they are presented to SG-1 and General Hammond. Two bear the mark of Apophis and one the curved horns of Cronos.

Hammond acknowledges them and thanks them for agreeing to come and help.

"We have arranged quarters for you and Teal'c can show you around the base." Hammond informs them. "We want you to be comfortable here."

The Jaffa exchange looks. The woman steps forward, "We would like to see these plants and know what is planned for the medicines."

"Of course. Dr. Frasier, our medical officer, is eagerly awaiting you. In fact, your quarters are on the medical level, so that you can work more easily with the medical staff."

"Thank you," she answers.

Teal'c bows and escorts them all to the elevators to level 21. His deep voice can be heard answering questions about the elevators.

Sam and Daniel leave the gate room behind the visitors. They wait for an empty car to give their visitors more time to get comfortable on Earth.

"Office? Daniel asks her at the elevators. Sam nods. She's thinking about the naquadah needed for the cameras.

"So, Sam.." Daniel begins. She swipes her id card and the door slides open.

"Hmmm?" Sam is puttering with the generator and her notes. She's listening with half an ear to Daniel while she monitors the electrical charge produced by the naquada. Siler has come up with a battery casing and they are working on figuring out the charge and how to block radiation.

"About these cameras." Daniel is studying the power core sketches scattered around her lab.

Sam pulls her attention away from the battery and focuses on her friend.

"What?"

"Where do you think we'll put them?" he asks.

"Well, Colonel O'Neill and General Hammond are coming up with a list of planets that were designated mission worthy. Obviously any allied worlds, like the Land of Light or Madrona wouldn't be necessary." Sam names two allied worlds that they have studied and formed ties with.

"Since we can visit," Daniel agrees.

"But we want to plant a camera on the world we just came from." She reminds him. "The Colonel lobbied for an Alpha site and there are a few worlds on the Ancient map that might be suitable, but," Sam shrugs.

"We'd need to do longer term study to make sure." Daniel gets it. He nods a few times.

Sam taps her pencil on the edge of the table. "Why?"

"I was going over some mission logs and remembered Svoriin." He tells her.

Carter's attention has been drawn back to the battery. "Where?" she asks absently.

"Umm the planet where Teal'c got bit by that bug?"

"And nearly turned into a few, thanks to Maybourne." Sam remembers now. "So you want to study those bugs?"

"No." Daniel shudders. "It's just that the place had some interesting architecture and was more advanced than we were." He reminds her. "I was wondering if the bugs are gone. Maybe it could be part of an Alpha site list. Or we could go in and study the technology and figure out the culture."

"Huh." Sam says thoughtfully. "A camera would be safer than a team, if the bugs are still around."

"Considering what happened to the population, yeah." Daniel shudders again. The transformation he witnessed there was disturbing. In some ways it was worse than being a host.

"Well, tell the Colonel," she advises.

"Tell me what, Carter?" the man in question asks as he enters her lab.

Daniel spins around. "Hey, Jack."

"Daniel."

"I was wondering where we're going to leave these cameras and thought of adding Svoriin to your list."

"Where?"

"The planet where Teal'c nearly turned into a bug, sir." Carter clarifies.

Jack turns to stare at his friend. "Two questions, first why would we want to go back there? And second how'd you know that's what it's called?"

"Because I've wondered if the bugs are gone. The theory was they were reproducing. Maybe they died out. If they are gone we could go and study the city. Maybe use it as a research station or an Alpha site location." Daniel explains. "I don't know if Svoriin is what it is called. But I took video of some of the language and that word is mentioned a few times." Daniel shrugs. "It's what I've been calling it. I cross referenced it with the Protected Planets Treaty and I think that's what the Asgard named it."

"Fascinating, Daniel." Jack says dryly. He thinks about the planet he called 'Coney Island in the winter'. "It had advanced technology, right? Lots of arches and no pollution?"

"Right." Daniel is impressed. It's been a few years since that mission and he had to look up the footage. "It was fascinating, well, except for the huge bugs that turn you into one of them."

Carter chimes in. "It would be interesting if we could study their technology. See what they had for energy sources." Unspoken is the need for clean and long term energy sources. "And who knows what the Asgard left for them?"

Jack nods a few times, obviously thinking it over. "Right." He makes the decision. "Daniel, look up the address and get me all the information you have on the bug world." Jack orders. He turns to Carter missing the wince Daniel gives at the phrase, bug world. "So Major, how's the battery?"

Sam bites back a grin."Coming along,sir. Siler's got a casing prototype nearly ready."

"Sweet," he mumbles. "Where's the specs on it?" Jack sorts through the camera project papers, Carter has organized.

Sam looks around, "I think Siler left them on my desk."

Daniel pulls out a blueprint he's been fiddling with. "These?" he asks.

"Yeah." Jack says after a quick look. "Thanks." He looks up at them. "Carter, I'm gonna take these for the afternoon. Oh and the camera too. See if I can reduce the power consumption." He scoops up the camera components into a small box.

Sam nods. "Good luck, sir."

Jack wanders off studying the battery schematics.

Daniel stares after his friend and teammate. He finally shakes his head in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

Sam barely hears him, having turned back to the battery problems. "Yeah, sure Daniel." She mutters.

"You didn't even hear me," he accuses.

"What?" Sam blinks at him, after looking up from the table.

"I was saying how hard it is to believe Jack working on a science project."

Sam looks at him blankly. "Why?" She is honestly puzzled at his statement.

"Well, it's Jack. He's not exactly a science nerd." Daniel points out.

"Like me?" Sam asks with an edge.

"Well, he's made no secret of not being fond of scientists. And his interest in other planets usually ends if they don't have superior technology they are willing to share." Daniel remembers the fight to get a science and culture aspect to their missions.

"Those are our standing orders, Daniel." Sam reminds him. "And considering what started the program up again, you shouldn't complain."

He glares at her.

"And the Colonel is a lot smarter than you seem to think. You do know he graduated in the top 5% of his Academy class, right?" Sam has put aside her tools and is watching her friend. "Getting into a Special Forces unit isn't like asking for a transfer, Daniel." Sam is upset with him and lets her impatience and anger show. "I know you know that."

Daniel reddens. "Yeah, I know. I just forget."

Sam shakes her head at him. "I need to finish this." She picks up the soddering iron and continues to work.

"Right. I have to go through our mission files for Svoriin's address and some place to leave a camera."

With that he leaves and heads to his own office one level up.


	6. Chapter 6

The staff at the SGC were too used to alien visitors and odd happenings to take more than a cursory notice of the Jaffa vistors. In the halls on the medical wing they are greeted with smiles and nods from the staff they've been working with.

In the mess they eat with Teal'c for the first few days, who introduced them to the staff in the kitchens and recommended his favorite foods. Gradually they start to mix with the medical staff and other members of the SGC they have been consulting with.

Dr. Fraiser sees the five Jaffa sitting alone for once and joins them. "Good afternoon," she smiles.

Teal'c inclines his head and Bra'tac smiles at the doctor. The three other Jaffa stand in respect.

"Thank you. Please sit." She encourages.

"I see Teal'c has been introducing you to his favorite dishes here on base." Janet smiles. The trays of the Jaffa are loaded with fresh grapes, mashed potatos, and roasted carrots. Although Bra'tac has several slices of pizza on his plate.

"Indeed, Dr. Fraiser. I am most fond of this savory pie." Bra'tac says.

She laughs. "And you're not alone, Master Bra'tac. Pizza is one of the most popular foods on Earth."

"Another reason to ally with the Tau'ri." He bites into his third slice.

Janet is taken by surprise at his words and laughs again. "You should mention that to the General."

Bra'tac considers her words as he finishes his slice. "Hammond of Texas has also mentioned something called barbeque?"

"Ah, yes. It's a way to cook meat. It involves lots of spices and a low heat." Janet decides not to overwhelm with the debates between kinds of barbeque and regions.

The Jaffa ask each other a question in Go'auld and Bra'tac answers. "It seems we too have a similar dish."

Teal'c nods. "It is quite good for rations on campaigns."

Janet nods. "One thing I've learned at the SGC, somethings are universal. It seems I have to add barbeque to that list." The Jaffa are startled and then smile.

"It is encouraging to know we have things in common, Dr. Frasier." Bra'tac says.

"Indeed." Teal'c agrees.

"I think we are more alike than different," Janet declares. "In wanting freedom and caring for our people."

Janet turns the discussion to the medicines and what illness they use them on. She ends up taking a lot of notes on the brewing processes and what other ingredients they use. In the past few days she and the rest of the medical staff have built a good learning relationship with the Jaffa healers. She is hoping they will be able to have regular exchanges with other Jaffa.

The Jaffa are impressed that the Tauri have listened to them so intently. It is rare that they are treated as equals in any alliance. The fact that a human doctor is learning from them has erased some doubts about their alliance with the Tauri. While they have spent most of their time on the medical level they have given a briefing about their medicines to General Hammond. They have also started working with several botanists to teach them how to grow these plants here. Being teachers and leaders in this alliance is new but very pleasing. They have been watching Dr. Frasier closely in order to emulate how she works with her staff.


	7. Chapter 7

The small room off the MALP storage normally holds tools, a few damaged parts, and spare wheels. But for the past few weeks it's been transformed into a machine shop and workspace.

"Try it now, Major," instructed Siler. The words were distorted coming from behind his welding mask.

Sam tugs on her heavy gloves to protect from electrical burns and powers up the battery. The connection stabilizes and the monitor displays power usage. Suddenly the light flickers and the battery sparks and dies.

"Damn." Sam says.

"I thought we had it that time." Siler agrees.

They stare at the battery trying to figure out the problem. Intent on finding the solution they don't register that the door slides open.

Jack O'Neill joins the two in staring at the project. Finally he breaks the silence. "What are we supposed to be looking at?"

Both Carter and Siler jump at his statement.

"Sir!" Carter says.

"Again, what are you looking at?" O'Neill repeats himself.

"The battery hasn't produced a stable connection yet." Siler volunteers.

"It's similar to the problems I had when building the generator." Carter tells him, "Trying to get the power from the naquada, but still blocking radiation."

"Okay." He shrugs. "How'd you solve that?"

"Oh, it's just the matter of finding the right balance of shielding for the power core, sir." Siler tells him. "This is our third try."

Carter nods. "We thought we had the balance this time."

"Back to the drawing board?" Jack quips.

Siler coughs. "Yes, sir. Very funny."

Carter ignores her CO and turns her attention to the data the computer collected. "Sargent," she calls, "What do you think?"

Two fair heads bend over the computer and study the data.

"Well, we were close." Siler comments after a few minutes.

"Hey kids, call me when the battery is up and running." O'Neill says.

"Yes, sir." Carter mumbles.

It takes two more days and one unfortunate power outage before they find the right balance and get the battery set into the camera.

The blast doors leading to the Stargate room slide back. The MALP sits ready at the base of the ramp while the first chevrons lock into place.

Sam and Siler hover over the customized hunting camera, checking and double checking all connections. This mission to a potential Alpha site is the first real test of the camera with its new battery and adapted uplink connections. General Hammond decided their first try shouldn't be a Go'auld world and chose what they knew to be an uninhabited world with a stable climate.

"I don't know why I have to go along, Jack." Daniel comes in complaining. "You'll be gone a few hours?"

"Maybe." His friend answers. "We don't know what we'll find, Daniel. Isn't the thrill of discovery enough anymore?" Jack settles his cap on his head and double checks the clip on his P-90.

Daniel mumbles something and checks his pockets for his notebook and tape recorder.

The wormhole activates and the MALP is sent through. The telemetry is compared to the previous footage and an all clear is given. The four members of SG-1 step through and on the other side of the galaxy.

"Teal'c you go with Daniel, do a perimeter search." Colonel O'Neill orders as the wormhole collapses. The Jaffa nods and heads to the right with Daniel on his heels.

"Carter where's the best spot for this camera?" Sam has been looking around the clearing. "I think we want a clear line of sight, sir." She indicates straight ahead to a small grove of trees.

O'Neill studies the area for a few minutes. "Yep." He takes point. At the edge of the trees he turns and studies the sight line to the stargate. "Hmm, over here I think." He moves 4 yards left. Sam joins him to study the sight line.

"You're right, sir. If we strap the camera to this tree, we should get the best view." Sam moves to the medium size tree in the front of the grove. She pulls the band out of her pack and adjusts it on the tree trunk.

O'Neill fastens the camera to the band and tightens the screws with the Swiss Army knife he carries. "Looks good, Carter." He checks to see if it's steady and solid. "Should hold for a while."

"Jack!" Daniel calls over the radio.

"Yeah, O'Neill here." Jack keys his radio.

"All clear on the perimeter." Daniel answers.

"That's good. Carter and I set up the camera. We're heading back to the gate now." O'Neill turns to his teammate.

"We good here, Carter?"

Sam has packed up her tools and shoulders her pack. "Yes, sir."

He stands in front of the camera and sees the lens flicker. "Hey, Carter c'mere."

Sam turns back. "Sir?"

He waves her over. "Just come over here, Sam."

The use of her first name startles her. She moves next to him and is startled again when he pulls her close. He drops an arm around her shoulders and turns to the camera.

"Smile!" He orders. The camera clicks several times and the Colonel drops his arm. "For a base line," he explains.

"Yes, sir." Sam replies. She smiles at him as she falls into step beside him to hike back to the gate to meet Daniel and Teal'c. The Colonel manages to surprise her with his off-beat attitude more often than she expects.

Back at the gate Daniel lazes on the stone steps. Jack shakes his head. He can never understand how sprawling across the stone is comfortable, but it works for his friend. Teal'c stands by the DHD.

"O'Neill." Teal'c's greeting gets Daniel's attention.

He shoves his notebook into the side pocket of his BDU's and stands up easily. Jack envies that.

"Camera is in place," Carter reports to the rest of the team.

"Well, no ruins I could see," Daniel reports. "But I think a UAV might pick up outlines further out. I found some chiseled stones and what looked like some tools."

"No writing?" Jack inquires idly.

Daniel sighs. "Nothing I could see. But we didn't go that far."

Teal'c nods. "Only 5 miles."

"It wouldn't be the first time a civilization set up far from the gate," Daniel reminds his friends. "There was Adjo and.."

Jack interrupts him. "Yes, Daniel we all remember our time on Adjo and how far the villages were from the Stargate."

Carter flinches at the reminder of Adjo and the desperate illnesses that swept through the population every spring.

Daniel hurries on. "Well, my point is that there might be ruins, temples, a whole city in an area we haven't explored." His bright blue eyes gleam with excitement. "Which is why we should send up an UAV."

Jack groans internally. This briefing will be Daniel begging for a UAV scan and Hammond telling him to wait until the photos come back. "Teal'c, dial it up." He instructs.

The clunk of the DHD and chevons engaging make Daniel jump out of range. The wormhole billows out and settles into the ring. Teal'c punches in SG-1 code and Carter sends the MALP back through the gate. The four team members follow the MALP into the wormhole. They emerge from the gate onto the ramp in the mountain.

The MALP clanks down the edge of the ramp onto the concrete and whirs to a stop.

"Welcome back SG-1." The technician in the control room greets them. "Please report to the infirmary. Mission briefing is at 1500 hours."

Out of habit Jack checks his watch. Three hours until the briefing. They'd been gone four hours. Not a bad day's work.

In the infirmary there's a larger than usual audience for the post mission check up. The three Jaffa healers observe as blood is drawn, eyes are peered into, and hearts listened to. Dr. Frasier is explaining in a low tone why all of this is needed for SG personnel.

"More than one member of the SGC has been taken as host." Dr. Frasier tells the healers. "And we have run across diseases unknown on Earth as well as very old strains of human disease. We can isolate the base, but we need to cure them as well."

"A good commander makes sure his troops are of the best quality and can continue being that way," the oldest Jaffa speaks up. "Master Bratac has spoken of Hammond of Texas as a superior warrior." Nods all around. Dr. Frasier smiles. "Now we see he is an honorable leader."

"Thank you Master Fro'ac" the Texan tinged accent sounds in the doorway. The three Jaffa turn and bow to Hammond.

The female healer speaks up, "When we return to our people, we will tell them all of the honor, the generosity, and the respect the Tau'ri have demonstrated to us. Your healers have taught us much." Here she turns to Dr. Frasier, "And have learned much from us." They all smile at that.

"It is our pleasure." Frasier responds.

Hammond nods. "Together we are stronger than the Goa'uld."

"Hey Doc!" Jack O'Neill barks from across the room. Janet Frasier excuses herself to stop the medical mutiny.


	8. Chapter 8

Carter hovers at the control panels as the gate techs call out the chevons. It's their first chance to download their hunting camera footage. Finally the wormhole connects and the explosion of light and energy fill the room.

The MALP whirs up the ramp and disappears.

"Hey Carter?"

"Sir?" She pulls her attention away from the MALP footage and the blinking icon that tells her it's searching for the camera feed. She blinks at Colonel O'Neill. She was unaware he was in the control room.

"How do we get the MALP back?" The practical question stumps her for a moment. He grins at the sight.

"SG-15 is ready for MALP retrieval," announces the gate tech.

"Oh." He watches the newest SG team line up at the bottom of the ramp and smirks a little at the newbies wearing helmets.

"It's their first mission off-world, sir." Carter tells him.

"Ah." He remembers her first few misisons and grins. She was cute with the helmet. Not that wearing a helmet is a bad thing. Just heavy and hot.

Hammond arrives in the control room. "Well, Major?"

Sam doublechecks the MALP readings. "Almost done, sir." She thinks the download will be done in another few minutes.

Hammond leans into the microphone. "SG-15, you have a go." His voice echos in the gate room. The team salutes and heads into the wormhole. The event horizon ripples and changes as they step through and then the wormhole disappears. The light changes in the control room and Jack blinks a few times to adjust his eyes.

O'Neill checks his watch. The snap and flip of the Velcro cover is a familiar sound. He's been pacing the control room since the team left. "They've been gone for 10 minutes," he remarks.

"Yes, sir." Carter is sitting quietly at one of the computer terminals.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" The colonel paces once more and throws glances down at the Stargate.

"No, sir," she answers. "Major Anderson is doing a follow up soil sample for the geology labs." She catches his wince out of the corner of her eye at the mention of geology. "I asked Lt. Davis to check the battery charge on the camera. The rest of the team is prepping the MALP and guarding the gate. They will be gone another 45 minutes max."

He nods, thinking of the hiking time out to the camera. Setting it on the tree and then back. Geology couldn't have asked for a sample too far away. He hopes.

"Coffee?" he offers

"Thank you, sir." The gate tech holds out his mug. Sam turns a laugh into a cough and holds out her mug as well.

He surrenders to the inevitable and refills the coffee mugs of the gate control crew.

He checks his watch again. Only 5 minutes have passed.

"Carter, page me when they're coming back."

"Yes, sir." Sam nods at him as he goes by to the stairs. The tension in the control room eases as the Colonel disappears. Sam grins. She's used to the Colonel and his quirks, but the gate techs aren't. She refocuses her attention on the video footage the MALP captured earlier. She's comparing the telemetry to the previous visit.

The clank of the Stargate coming to life snaps everyone to attention. Carter pages her CO. "Colonel O'Neill to the control room."

"Incoming wormhole." Sgt. Harriman announces. The iris closes with the odd hissing clank that tells SGC personal they're safe.

"It's been half an hour," O'Neill announces as he reappears in the control room.

"Yes, sir." Sam replies. The final chevron lights and the peculiar whoosh of the energy billowing into the ring sounds. "Pretty much on schedule."

"It's SG-15's idc, Colonel." Walter reports.

He nods. "Open it up." The hissing clank of the iris retracting sounds and the light of the event horizon floods the level. The MALP rolls out of the wormhole and down the ramp. SG-15 follows. All four team members are grinning.

"Welcome back, SG-15." O'Neill broadcasts into the gate room. "Report to the infirmary. Briefing is at," the microphone clicks off as he asks. "1300 hours."

Jack leans back on the railing. "I don't get to do that often enough." He muses. "Sort of fun being the voice of God."

"Well, we're usually on the other side, sir." Sam reminds him.

"Which is also fun." Jack comments. "Mostly."

The engineering team swarms all over the MALP and Carter joins them. He can see his second in command is having fun with gadgets.

"Carry on," he says. Stopping in Hammond's office he reports on the safe return of SG-15.

Hammond replaces the handset of his phone. "Thank you, Colonel."

Jack nods. "You're welcome, sir. Carter and the engineers are checking over the MALP now. 15 went to the infirmary."

"I want you at the briefing, Jack."

"Me?" He widens his eyes.

"You worked on the project as well. I would think you'd be interested in the first run." Hammond stares him down.

"Yes, sir." In fact, Jack planned to be there. If this works it would be a great strategic advantage, even on Goa'uld worlds.

Hammond exits his office through the briefing room heading to the elevators.

Two hours later SG-15 files into the briefing room. They are still excited about their first off-world mission as a team. Chattering and laughter are heard as he and Carter file into and take seats at the end of the table.

All heads turn as the two members of SG-1 take their seats. Carter smiles and pulls out her notepad. Siler rushes in, the final member of the briefing.

"Sorry, General. Colonel." Siler bursts out.

"It's all right, Sergeant." Hammond nods at him to take a seat. "I've asked Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Sergeant Siler to sit in on this briefing because they worked on the camera project." The General explains. "Major Carter and Sgt. Siler built the battery used to power the camera.

Major Anderson nods. "Dr. Miles asked if we could do some follow-up on geological samples that SG-1 gathered. I ordered Lt. Chan and Airman West to watch the gate. Lt. Davis went to check on the camera battery. Both Chan and West had a sight line for him at all times. I checked in every ten minutes when getting to the site for the samples. I gathered the requested samples and returned back to the gate. It was about a 25 minute trip out and back."

"Thank you Major." Hammond turns to the geologist. "Dr.? Please explain the extra samples."

"Well several of the samples collected by Major Carter had traces of Germanium. At first we thought it was just silicon, but a more detailed analysis proved it was Germanium."

Miles takes a deep breath and smiles happily.

"Please continue, Dr." Hammond encourages.

The geologist looks startled and adjusts his glasses. He gazes around the table and is baffled at the lack of comprehension.

Sam jumps in. "Well, sir, what I think Dr. Miles is excited about is that Germanium is widely used as a semi-conductor. It's being used in electronics, solar panels, and in fiber optics." Carter explains. "It's rare in pure form on Earth."

The geologist nods. "Major Carter is correct."

Colonel O'Neill mumbles, "She usually is." As the geologist continues on. "It is mostly found in deposits of zinc and can be recovered in copper or lead deposits. It's not a very plentiful ore here on earth." He stops and takes a breath.

"If we can verify this is Germanium and at a higher quantity than normally found on Earth, it would be an extraordinary find." Miles continues.

Hammond leans forward in his chair "Are you saying we may have found a potential mining site for a major semi-conductor ore?" His eyes gleam as he finally understands the bottom line that the geologist was getting at.

"It's very possible, General." The geologist nods repeatedly. "I'd like to investigate further."

"Run the tests, Dr. Miles. Keep me apprised."

Hammond then turns to Lt. Davis. "The battery charge?"

"Yes, sir." The young red headed officer comes to attention in his chair. "I found the field camera with no difficulty. It didn't look as if it had been disturbed. I took it down, opened the back and with the scanner borrowed from Major Carter I checked the battery charge. According to it, there was a full charge." The young officer casts a shy glance across the table. "I put the camera back together and set it back on the tree."

"Very good, Lt." Hammond offers a nod. "Sgt. Siler and Major Carter will want a full report on this. Copy Col. O'Neill as well."

"Pardon me sir?" Siler interjects. He's been taking notes and now has a few questions.

Hammond nods.

"How fast was the download of the photos? And the connection?"

The young Lt. checks his notes. "The MALP exited the wormhole at 11:50 Zulu. We exited the wormhole ten minutes later. At that time the download was 45 percent complete."

Siler and Carter exchange disappointed looks.

"I waited until the MALP signaled the download was finished, another 6 minutes and then headed to the camera." The Lt. looks up. "I don't have an idea how fast it was to link to the camera."

"Any other questions or concerns?" The General asks. No one speaks up. "Fine. Dismissed. Good job people."

O'Neill gathers his notes. Doodles of donuts and a sketch of an German farm house decorate the page. Carter sneaks a look at the top page. She grins. "Nice sketch, sir."

"So germanium?" The picture makes sense to him and that's all that matters.

"Yes, sir. It has a lot of applications. And more in the near future. I read an article recently that suggested it's a better fit for some computer chips than silicon. And for quantum computing it could speed processing up-"

"AH!" he stops her. "Highly technical terms, lots of rocks."

She smiles again. "It might get Washington off our backs for a while."

Jack nods. That thought had occurred to him. "We can hope." They separate at the stairs. Carter heads to her lab while the Colonel disappears down a hallway.

Siler drops by her office with a memory chip from the MALP. "Here you are, Major."

"Thanks, Sargeant. How'd they look?"

"From what I saw, decent photos. Good range." Siler smiles at something. "I dropped off a copy to Colonel O'Neill and some of the research areas."

Sam thanks him again and turns her attention to the photos. The first shots are of her and the Colonel. The side of her head as she checks the camera for the first time. Two of the Colonel close up making faces. Sam laughs at those. She's not sure how she missed it, but she's not really surprised.

Then there's the one he insisted on posing for with her. Next come three of them walking away from the camera. The camera got a shot of the stargate activating as they left the planet. Sam's pleased about that. It's not a great shot, but it's a way to track comings and goings.

She flips through the landscape shots. A week of trees, sunrises, and the occassional animal. The night shots show more wildlife. Sam flips past a few shots and then backtracks. She sees the Stargate activating The camera caught the excess energy as it billowed out from the ring. The timeline of the shots show that the wormhole was open for about 10 minutes. Sam makes a note of it as she checks the other photos. More of the same. Trees, wildlife, some weather. She's sure the research teams will go over it more closely than she has.

Siler has included the connection speeds and all the computer data for the download . She studies those in light of speeding up the connection.

Two more beta drops for the field cameras go well. SG-2 and SG-8 reported easy places to plant them. SG-8 found a great line of sight for the Stargate in one of the clumps of bushes a few hundred meters away. As the CO for the team was an Army sniper he thought a lower line of sight might bring some new intel. So far the downloads on this are keeping the biology teams quite busy as they are showing a lot of wildlife.

Dr. Frasier and the medical teams have made serious progress on the medicines with the Jaffa's help. The Jaffa potions were analysed and the biochemists have been neck deep in data since the tests came back. They spent two days with the Jaffa healers, before they left, figuring out every type of disease the Jaffa use the potions for. They even got the brewing recipes for the plants and any other non terrestial ingredients that were used.

The Jaffa left determined to work more closely with the SGC to fight the Go'auld. The food they sent with them for some of the rebel camps didn't hurt either. The MRE's aren't as good as the SGC mess, but they are stable and can feel more of their people on a regular basis. Most importantly they are easy to transport if they have to leave their refuge.

On the downside they haven't found any naquadah on any of the planets they've been to. And the last video download was interrupted because Jaffa were on the planet.

"Sir!" Gate technician Siddons calls for the General.

"What is it Sgt?"

"Jaffa, sir." She indicates the computer screens. A few key clicks and the MALP footage are on all the screens. The Jaffa are armed.

"Can you see any Go'auld?"

"No, sir. It may be a scouting party."

The General has Teal'c paged. He arrives at the control room quickly. Taking in the information he studies the Jaffa.

"I believe they are loyal to Morrigan." Teal'c announces as he finally gets a close up of the Jaffa tattoo.

"Morrigan?" General Hammond.

Daniel has followed Teal'c to the control room. "What about Morrigan?"

"Who's Morrigan?" Jack asks. "Hey is that our camera from the first planet?" He studies the Jaffa studying the MALP. "Apparently Apophis isn't the only one who likes this planet."

"Shut it down, Sgt." The general has seen enough.

"But we don't have the video feed, sir!" Daniel protests

"It's fine. We can try again." The whoosh of the wormhole disconnecting fills the room.

"Dr. Jackson, tell us about Morrigan."

Daniel looks up from his papers. "Oh, umm. Celtic goddess. A triple goddess actually. She and her sisters Macha and the Badb were primarly known as war goddesses. Morrigan herself is supposed to foretell doom and death in battle."

"Teal'c are you familiar with any of those names?"

Teal'c inclines his head. "I am familiar with Morrigan. A spawn of one of the very oldest Goa'uld queens Danu."

"Danu, the mother goddess." Daniel's blue eyes gleam with excitement. "No known mythology survives about her. If she's a queen that might be where the mother goddess comes from."

"So Teal'c is this Morrigan a system lord?" Jack asks.

"I am unsure. She has slowly built up her forces. There were setbacks some years ago that nearly eliminated her domain. The children of Danu quarrel fiercely among themselves for dominance."

Jack snorts. "And that's different from the rest of them?"

"They rarely engage in battle with Go'auld outside their family line." Teal'c clarifies. "Unlike Apophis who battled the other system lords and even underlings for supreme power."

Daniel gets it. "Really? That's fascinating. Even though Ra, Apophis and Heru'ur were related, sort of, they battled each other." Daniel points out.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. But they also fought Yu, Nirrti and Cronos. Ba'al was long an underling of Ra and fought my forces. As was Bastet." Teal'c clarifies. "Heru'ur has been known for many centuries as a conqueror. There was no one he would not attack. But I cannot remember a battle with Morrigan."

"Bastet and Apophis were mortal enemies in Egyptian mythology." Daniel offers.

"That's great, Daniel." Jack jumps in. No way does he want to hear the stories. "But back to the subject at hand. This Morrigan is starting to branch out maybe?"

"It is possible." Teal'c offers.

"So what you're saying is this Go'auld could be looking conquer more territory and move up to be a system lord?" Hammond has followed the conversation of his people and bottom lines it.

Teal'c nods. "It would not surprise me, General Hammond."

Hammond sighs. There always seems to be new enemies to fight. "Very well. Thank you, people."

Jack wanders into Carter's lab. For once she's not working on the field cameras. She's reading a journal and making faces at something. She scribbles on the margin and shakes her head.

"Whatcha doing, Carter?" Jack stops in front of the work table. It's clean and empty of any tools. He can't remember when that happened last.

Sam sits up straight. "Hi, sir. Just reading. New astrophysics journal." She flops it down face first. "What can I help you with?"

O'Neill shakes his head. "Nothing. We dialed into for telemetry download to P53X 3D7. Got interrupted. Bunch of Jaffa were there."

"Oh, whose?" She leans forward on her elbows.

"Teal'c says it was Morrigan. She's some Irish goddess of battle." Jack shrugs. "Maybe trying to move up the ranks."

Sam sighs. "Maybe Dad was right."

"Do tell? What has Jacob been saying?" He mimics her pose on the table. He can guess what Jacob would have said, having had his own conversation with Sam's dad.

"About us killing off Go'auld. He says they keep getting worse every time one dies. I mean Apophis taking over both Her'ur and Sokar's armies didn't exactly help." Sam slumps at the table. "Sometimes I think this will go on forever. Same battles, different enemy." For once Sam looks sad.

Yep, same conversation he had with Jacob. "It took them thousands of years to gain this much power, Carter. We've done okay in the few years we've been at it." Jack says. "Yeah a few setbacks. But the Jaffa are gaining their freedom, we have allies in the Tok'ra, there's a lot of chaos out there." He waves at the ceiling. "That's what we want." He shrugs. "Well, it's what the Tok'ra want. And it makes strategic sense. New rivals, new domains keep them off balance."

It's odd that he, O'Neill, is the cheerleader. "And seriously if we weren't out there, they'd still be battling each other. That's what they do." Jack pulls a face. "Who's to say without us, Sokar would have attacked all the system lords and won? Or Nirrti would have killed Cronos anyway?"

Sam thinks about it and nods. "You're right, sir." She looks up and catches his pleased grin. "Thanks." Sam pulls her journal toward her and picks up the pencil she was using to make notes.

"That's what commanding officers are for, Carter." He steps out of the lab and suddenly sticks his head back in. "Hey, I had some thoughts about speeding up the download. I'll send you and Siler a note."

Before she can reply he leaves again. She hears him humming the Simpsons' theme song. Sam shakes her head and grins before her attention is pulled back to the article she's reading.

The MALP stands at the end of the ramp as the chevrons are called out. O'Neill appears behind the gate tech. "Where's this one going?"

The gate technician is too well trained to jump, but he hesitates a moment. "The General approved sending a probe to …..(Svoriin), sir."

One eyebrow quirks. His memory of the planet is good, but there wasn't a lot of cover to put a camera around by the gate. "Well, here's hoping the bugs are gone." O'Neill moves to the window and looks down. A field camera is strapped to the back of the MALP.

"From your mouth, to God's ears, Colonel." Hammond says. He refused to send a team to set the camera up as they've done with the others. Until and unless they have proof the bugs are gone or have a better way of protecting the teams from attack. Jack agreed with him.

They had a bug body and a stinger, he thinks, but after Teal'c started to transform he lost track of what happened to them. Area 51 probably. Jack makes a mental note to check. He wonders if Kevlar would help protect against the bugs.

The MALP rumbles up the ramp and is sucked into the wormhole. Soon it is beaming back video of the planet. Svoriin still seems deserted as far as anyone can tell. The sensors indicate clean air, minimal radiation. No bugs swooping around, but they only came out after they were on the planet for a while. He shudders at the memory of them.

Ten minutes go by without any bug sightings. Siler drives the MALP further out from the gate, hoping to see some signs of life.

Suddenly the video feed jumps. "What was that?"

"I don't know, sir. I think it ran over something."

"A rock?"

Siler directs the camera down and backs the rover up. In the corner of the screen is a bug body. The camera pans further and more corpses are seen. Jack counts 7.

Siler switches computers and suddenly the field camera download is started. Slowly photos fill the screen.

"Sir could you get a portable hard drive for these images?" Siler asks O'Neill.

"Yeah, sure."

"Check on the MALP storage level. Closet 3-K. It's silver. About 6 inches across." He never takes his eyes off the MALP sensors. Jack hurries to the elevator. He's back with the hard drive in minutes. Siler plugs it in to the computer for the download.

"Coming up on 38 minutes." The tech reports.

"Almost done."

The wormhole collapses as the final image appears on the screen.

Jack shakes his head. "We gotta speed that up." Siler nods. They've been tinkering with the connection, but nothing seems to work. This newest download even seems to indicate the MALP needs to be closer to the Stargate to work as fast as they need it to. Depending on proximity isn't ideal. But as Carter reminds them it took a while to figure out the camera battery.

Back in the machine room, O'Neill tosses his pencil away. He rubs his forehead and groans.

"Sir?" Siler looks up in concern.

"My head is spinning." He admits. Jack rubs his eyes.

"Maybe we should take a break," Sam suggests. "Try not to think about it too much."

The men look at her. She shrugs. "Nothing else is working."

Jack grins. "If you had suggested cake I would have thought someone had Ma'Chello's body switching gizmo out of storage."

Siler barks a laugh before he can stop himself. O'Neill beams. He got the famously inflappable engineer to laugh. Siler packs up his tools scattered across the work bench.

"We've tried all the normal ways. We tried new theories, and came up with our own." Sam sighs and fiddles with a pencil. "It's just out of reach."

"We'll get it, Major." Siler encourages her. "We got the battery done. Took longer than we expected." He reminds her. "But it works."

Jack comes over and pats her shoulder. "It'll come," Jack echos the engineer. "Let's take a break for a few days." He looks around the machinists room they've been playing in. "I probably have memos to read anyway."

In his office he does have memos and reports to read. He sorts through the science ramble, tosses the actu

al mission reports into his in basket to read when he has more time, and skims the memos.

New teams being formed, visitor warnings. Jack makes a note to ask for leave to avoid the regular Kinsey visit.

"Huh," Jack mumbles. He rereads the memo detailing the Tok'ra rescue of SG-1 from the asteroid. "I wonder," he says. Pulling up the inventory database he scrolls through the objects. Rubbing his eyes after 45 minutes he gives up and shuts it down. He jots down his idea on a Simpsons pad and gets ready to go home.


End file.
